The Adepts of Hogwarts
by Shadenny
Summary: Alex has gained the power of Alchemy, but so did another. An old friend of his, Jennifer Aillyn has gained the power of all Psynergy, what happens when these 2 crash into Hogwarts' family? Who the freal knows. Starts with the end first and ends with the e
1. Default Chapter

So, this would be how it ended? He never, in a million years would have guessed that this would be the way he died. Alex gripped his bleeding side and glanced over at the still form of his wife. Her blonde hair was strewn about her in a blood-stained golden halo. Her face was deathly pale and looked to be in pain. He struggled over to his angel and gripped her cold hand. He glared up at the wizard before him. Alex had no Psynergy left to revive his fallen beauty.  
  
"Voldemort, you may have killed Jennifer and my bodies, but our souls will continue on and haunt you. May you rot in hell for all eternity!"  
  
"Pathetic muggle. You are worthless, just as your friend Dumbledore. Die now. Avada Kedavra!"  
  
Alex's life flashed before his eyes as the curse came at him. He remembered that fateful day he visited Vale and met her, Jennifer, of joining Saturos and Menardi, but most of all, he remembered how he got in this predicament. It all started five years ago.... 


	2. Love unfolded, Power gained

Mars Lighthouse had just been lit as Alex stood atop Mt.Aleph. He awaited the rising of the Golden Sun. A blonde girl climbed up after him. He turned around as he felt her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Leave now, Jennifer."  
  
"Not unless you're coming with me, Alex. You don't know what reaction lighting the lighthouses will cause."  
  
"I will gain the power of Alchemy. I will rule."  
  
"Then you are a fool. You only think about yourself. What about those who actually care about your well being. True we didn't get along at first, but that was three years ago. Now, come on."  
  
At that moment, the Golden Sun rose and basked them in its light. Jennifer glowed a multitude of colors where as Alex glowed blue and violet. The mountain beneath them began to quake and Jennifer grabbed his hand.   
  
"Come on! The mountain's going to collapse!" They ran down the side and fell into a multicolored vortex just as Alex was shouting a warning.  
  
***************  
  
Alex and Jennifer landed on soft grass with a thud. They stood up and checked for injuries. "Where are we?"   
  
"I don't know. I haven't a clue as to our location. Maybe the residence of that castle can help us."  
  
Jennifer shrugged. "Whatever you say, Alex." They walked on towards the structure looming in the distance and out of the forest they had landed in.  
  
********************  
  
Albus Dumbledore sat in his office, frustrated. Term started in a week and he still hadn't found a Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. It seemed as if he would have to accept Snape's application. He sighed in defeat as he started to write his approval when he felt the power surge. He immediately stood up and headed to the Entrance Hall.  
  
***************  
  
"Ugh! What on Weyard are these things?" Jennifer cried out as she striked with her light blade.  
  
"Are you or are you not a Venus Adept?! Use your Psynergy!" Alex shouted back.  
  
"Shut up! Ragnaroc!" She unleashed a giant sword of fire at one of the giant spiders. Her eyes widened as she felt new powers course through her. "Drowning Submerge!" She summoned water out of nothing and willed it to surround five of the spiders.  
  
"Frost." Alex froze several and shattered them. "Where did you learn that? Even I never heard of it."  
  
"Fight now, talk later! Wind whiplash! I cleared a path! Let's go!" She grabbed Alex's hand as they ran out the opening. Branches cut their faces as they pushed and hacked their way through the underbrush. They made it out of the forest just as the remaining spiders were closing in on them.  
  
"That was close. Where did you learn those Psynergies?"  
  
Jennifer shrugged. "I don't know. I think the Golden Sun granted them to me."  
  
Alex sighed. "Let us depart. We must find a way back." They continued on towards the castle as Dumbledore came out, thinking they couldn't see him because of the illusion spell.  
  
"Why don't we ask him for directions back to Vale?" She motioned towards Dumbledore.  
  
"Are you mad?! Isaac and Felix would kill me if given the chance?!"  
  
"It's not my fault you sided with Saturos and Menardi."  
  
"I was nineteen! I didn't know as much as I do now!"  
  
"That was only a year ago, Alex. Are you coming or not?" She pointedly dragged him by collar towards Dumbledore.  
  
"Let me go, woman!"  
  
"Shut up for once, Alex." She stopped infront of Dumbledore. "Pardon my friend's manners, sir. We are in need of your assistance."  
  
Dumbledore blinked, they could see him. "How can you see me?"  
  
Jennifer and Alex rolled their eyes. "Honestly, do we look blind? Ofcourse we could see you!"  
  
"Then you are wizards. Forgive my assumption that you were muggles. Please, do come in." He led them inside and to his office. "Now, how may I help you?"  
  
"We-"  
  
"You mean 'you'. I had no part in this."  
  
"WE are in need of direction and location so that WE may return to Vale." Jennifer finished and glared at the sulking/glowering Alex.  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Vale, Angara. The continent of Angara."  
  
"I'm afraid that such a place does not exist."  
  
"You said something about wizards and muggles? What are they?" Alex inquired.  
  
Dumbledore looked rather shocked. "A-Are you not a wizard and witch?"  
  
Jennifer and Alex exchanged startled glances. "No. We are Adepts."  
  
"An Adapt?"  
  
Alex shook his head and smiled slightly. "Adept, not 'Adapt'. We are masters of the elements and summons. We can use what we call Psynergy. I sense something similar in you, however, it is weaker than I."  
  
"Alex! Must you always be so concieted? True, this power is weaker than us. No offence to you, ofcourse, sir."  
  
"I don't believe we have been properly introduced. I am Professor Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of this school. And You?"  
  
"Jennifer Aillynn of Vale."  
  
"Alex of Imil."  
  
"It is a pleasure to meet the both of you. Perhaps you can give me a demonstration of this Psynergy."  
  
"Gladly. Alex, would you mind if I did a mind read on you?"  
  
Alex blushed like mad as he snapped out of a daydream. "WHAT!"  
  
Too late, Jennifer was already reading his mind and furiously blushed. "ALEX! Don't you dare think of me like that!" {Even though I did kind of like it.}  
  
"I heard your thoughts. And I believe you are a hypocrite."  
  
Jennifer blushed even deeper and found the tile floor more interesting. Alex smirked and turned his attention to Dumbledore. "You said this was a school? For what?"  
  
"For teaching young wizards and witches how to control their magic. Since you are not familiar with the surrounding area, I suggest that you stay here. How old are each of you?"  
  
"I'm twenty and Jennifer will be eighteen next month."  
  
"Very well. Alex, would you consider being a teacher here?" Alex raised an inquisitive eyebrow. "You will be teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts, or DADA as the students so fondly call it."  
  
"I have faced monsters before. This is no different."  
  
  
  
Jennifer glared. "You mean Felix and Isaac fought while you stood on the sidelines."  
  
"Enough of this squabble, please. Tomorrow, I will take you to Diagon Alley where you will get your supplies. I shall show you to your rooms and I hope you find them comfortable."   
  
  
  
The two followed Dumbledore, memorizing every hallway and corridor. Their rooms ended up being right next to each other. Jennifer took the one on the left and Alex took the one on the right.  
  
"Better than the rooms at the Inn." Jennifer nodded on agreement.  
  
"I bid you goodnight. Be sure to rise early." With that, Dumbledore left to inform Snape about the new DADA professor.  
  
"Professor Imil, has a nice ring to it, don't you think?"  
  
"Oh, shush. I only took the job to have something to do until we find a way back to Weyard. And I did fight for your information."  
  
"And what did you do all that time you were away?"  
  
"None of your concern."  
  
"Daydreaming? About a certian beautiful blonde haired blue eyed girl?" At Alex's blush, she gave him a hug. "Don't worry about it. I did the same thing concerning you."  
  
"Well, you do know that you'll be a student and I a teacher. I don't think that that kind of relationship is approved of here."   
  
"Don't worry, Alex. It will be our secret."  
  
  
  
Alex bent down and gently kissed her lips. She put her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. He gave her a silent command to open and she did so. He probed her mouth with his tongue and wrestled with hers. They parted after a minute, breathing heavily.   
  
"Wow, is this just a dream? If so, don't wake me up."  
  
"I believe it is time for bed, love."  
  
They seperated and entered the doors to their new living quarters.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Finished. R&R If I should:  
  
A) Continue   
  
b) remove this story  
  
c) flame me  
  
or   
  
d) compliment me.  
  
Got another fic to write, JA!! 


	3. Jupiter Psynergy Released, Love grows ev...

Jennifer awoke refreshed and headed down to the Great Hall. She and Alex were introduced to the staff. By the way Snape was glaring at Alex, it was obvious that he wanted to be the DADA professor. He treated Jennifer as he had Alex and left without eating breakfast.   
  
"Well, now that you two have had something to eat, may I suggest we get a move on?" Dumbledore suggested.  
  
"Yes, I thank you for your hospitality, Headmaster," the ever-so-polite Alex replied.  
  
"Please, Alex, call me Albus. Everyone else on the staff does."  
  
"Alright then. How are we getting to Diagon Alley?" Jennifer asked.  
  
"We shall travel by Floo powder. Simply state the name of where you wish to go loud and clear. You first, Miss Aillynne."  
  
"Very well." She took a handful of the powder presented to her. "Diagon Alley!" She disappeared in green flame and landed out into a sort of pub. Dumbledore and Alex landed in the same spot as her.  
  
"Albus, care to have a butterbeer?" Tom, the bartender, asked.  
  
"I'm afraid I cannot take up that offer at the moment. I have to get these two wands and the girl her books."  
  
"WANDS?! Just what do you think we are? Side street performers?" Alex and Jennifer fumed.  
  
"Your type of magic would not be apprieciated here. Now, shall we continue?" Dumbledore led them to the small enclosure out back and activated the gateway to Diagon Alley. "Welcome, to Diagon Alley. We shall get your wands first."  
  
They came up to Olivander's and entered. "Hello, Dumbledore. Wasn't expecting you."  
  
"Hello, Olivander. I need to get these two wands. A new pupil and Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher."  
  
"Very well. Let's see to the lady first." He pulled out a thin black box. "Mahogany and Pheonix feather, 11 inches." He grabbed the wand as soon as it touched her fingers. "No no. That won't do. Here. Yew and dragon blood, 8 inches." The result was the same.  
  
"Oh, for Alchemy's sake let me do this!" She pushed past Olivander and traced her hand along the rows of wand boxes. She stopped at one and removed it. The wood was prismatic and glinted in the sunlight.  
  
"Rainbow wood with dragon's blood, pheonix feather, harpy scales, and poison of a newt. A very powerful wand indeed. No one has been a match for that wand in all my time."  
  
Jennifer lifted the wand carefully and twirled it between her fingers. "Yes, it almost matches my own power, but still weaker. I'll take it."  
  
"Yes, as for you, sir. You should be less difficult."  
  
"I think I will follow Jennifer's example." In no time, he found his wand: the handle was of darkwood and the rest a bright blue-green.   
  
"Ah, yes. Another powerful wand. Oak, blessed by a merman sorcerer with hair of a Greecian mermaid and of a Veela. Quite an odd combination." That will be eighteen galleons, for both."  
  
Dumbledore paid him and the trio walked out. Only to meet Lucius Malfoy.   
  
"Ah, Dumbledore. Still hanging around filthy Mudbloods?"  
  
"How dare you make that accusation!" Jennifer shouted at him.  
  
"Jennifer, please calm down. Now is not a time to lose your cool."  
  
  
  
"Shut up, Alex!" She turned to Malfoy. "You have no right to call people such uncivilized names. You're lucky we didn't meet in the outer terrain where if you called me that, there'd be nothing left of you but a smoking pile of ashes!" Alex quickly clapped a hand over her mouth to prevent her from saying more.  
  
"I don't like him either, but if we argue, we will get nowhere," he hissed in her ear.  
  
"Humph. And you call me uncivilized? Honestly, you Mudbloods are all the same."  
  
Alex norrowed his eyes and stepped up to the Death Eater. "You listen and you listen good," his voice was dead calm and serious. "If you ever call anyone a Mudblood again, even if it is someone I don't know, I will find out, hunt you down, and teach you some manners. I have been blessed with the power of Alchemy and so has Jennifer, I can wipe you from the face of the planet with a mere thought."  
  
"Prove it...Mudblood."  
  
Alex smirked smugly and concentrated on using his newly aquired Jupiter Psynergy. "Destruct Ray." Several bolts of lightning ominously swept down and hit Malfoy, knocking the breath from him. "I went easy on you that time. And you're lucky my girlfriend didn't use her power, otherwise you'd have third degree burns that I doubt magic can heal."  
  
Draco Malfoy came running up to inspect the gathered crowd when he saw his father laying sprawled on the ground. "Father!"   
  
Jennifer turned and noticed Malfoy Jr. make his way through. She tapped Alex's shoulder and nodded her head at Draco.   
  
"Same warning goes to you as for your father. And I suggest you pay heed," Alex said cooly before walking off with Dumbledore and Jennifer.  
  
"You shouldn't have done that, Alex. I believe that things shall become hectic when you start classes."  
  
Alex merely shrugged the warning off. "Try having to deal with for Proxian in one month. That is a serious migraine for you."  
  
Jennifer giggled. "No, having both Isaac and Garet for dinner at the same time is a migraine, you have to make like two thousand pounds of food to satiate thier hunger."  
  
Alex and Dumbledore smiled as they continued to get Jennifer's school supplies and robes. Afterwards, they continued thier conversation over butterbeer.  
  
"Who are Isaac and Garet?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"They're my childhood friends. I've known them since forever. Alex had a few run ins with them before," Jennifer answered and took a sip of her butterbeer.  
  
Alex groaned in response and rolled his eyes. "A nightmare in reality is more like it. Kept on blaming Saturos, Menardi and me to trying to destroy the world when in reality we were saving it. I swear by the elements, the Wise One is gonna get."  
  
Jennifer shook her head sadly. "You forget that the Wise One is very powerful. He could probably throw you off Gaia Falls with one his 'miracles'." She giggled afterward and Alex smiled slightly, Dumbldore had that twinkle of laughter in his eyes.  
  
"We must be getting back to the school. Alex has lesson plans to make." They took some floo powder and were transported back to Hogwarts.  
  
**********  
  
"Today was interesting, don't you think, Alex?" Jennifer asked as she brushed her mid-back legnth hair and turned to him.  
  
"Wasn't that interesting, I really just wanted to test my new powers." A smiled mischieviously at her.  
  
Jennifer giggled. "Say what you want, Alex, say what you want." She turned back to the mirror.  
  
Alex walked up and wrapped his arms around her waist, squeezing her slightly. "I want you," he whispered seductivly in her ear.   
  
Jennifer turned a bright crimson and looked into his warm ocean eyes. "W-What do you mean?"   
  
"Just read my thoughts."   
  
Jennifer did so and her blush deepened. "A-Alex, are you sure? I-I don't think I'm ready yet."  
  
Alex kissed her hair and squeezed reassuringly. "I won't do anything you don't want. I promise on Mercury, I won't disrespect your wishes."  
  
Jennifer relaxed and turned to face him in his arms. She placed a kiss on his lips. It grew more passionate, so much more passionate. Alex scooped her up, the kiss never breaking, and lay her on the bed. The rest of that night, they spent in pure pleasure and love, with the help a few silencing charms they learned. (a/n:^_~)  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
'Nother chappie done.   
  
Lucius Malfoy: *is currently chasing after Alex* Get back here, you irritating weasel! *casts a curse spell*  
  
Alex: GAH!! *dodges* Shadenny! Call him off! This is you're fic! HELP! FOR THE LOVE ALCHEMY, HELP!! *runs behind bed* What's a bed doing here?  
  
My computer is in my bedroom. And would you guys please not run around in here?! It's messy enough as it is!  
  
Lucius&Alex: Sorry. We'll clean it up.   
  
REALLY?! THANKS!!   
  
Lucius: Scrugio! There, all clean. And you're a terrible speller.  
  
Shut up! I simply can't remember how to spell the spell. Get it?  
  
Lucius: *mumbling* Stupid Mudblood.  
  
Alex&Me: HEY!!  
  
Alex: Spark Plasma!  
  
Lucius: *is fried by several thousand volts of electricity* *coughs out smoke* Ow.*faints*  
  
Good job, Alex. *summons Jennifer* Go have some fun, you two  
  
Alex&Jennifer: ^___________^ YES, MA'AM! *leap onto bed*  
  
HEY! NOT ON MY BED! THAT'S IT! I'm outta here! I don't need to- OH ALCHEMY!! I'M OUTTA HERE! MY INNOCENT EYES!! THEY BURN!! HEEELLLLLLLLLLLP! *runs out of room* 


	4. CANCELATION!

I am not updating this story anytime soon as this account is dead. If you wish to see other stories by me, visit the penname SilverSerpentDragon. I can assure you that they are better than these are.


End file.
